Never is to late
by BlueChocolates
Summary: Emmett deja a Rose por convertirse en un vampiro, y ella, destrozada, intenta buscar solución; casarse con Royce King un año después. ¿Qué pasará cuando Emmett vuelva por Rose? AU —Rosalie & Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: La historia es de nuestra completa propiedad, el (la) que la robe y la suba a otra página será cortado en trozitos y quemado, y no podrá ver a Edward/Jacob/Bella antes de morir. Los personajes son de nuestra adorara Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Emmett deja a Rose por convertirse en un vampiro, y ella, destrozada, intenta buscar solución; casarse con Royce King un año después. ¿Qué pasará cuando Emmett vuelva por Rose? AU —Rosalie & Emmett

* * *

><p><strong>Never is to late.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_— ¿Crees que es lo mejor?_

Suspiré.

— No sé, Edward. Pero sólo quiero protegerla, y si estoy cerca no sé si… si yo pueda… —enmudecí y cerré los ojos con fuerza —. Por ahora, supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

_— Sinceramente, no creo que sea lo mejor. La vas a hacer pedazos, Em, ella te ama. Y por consecuente, pienso que te aceptaría fueras lo que fueras sólo por estar a tu lado. Estás pensando de un modo egoísta y eso no me gusta. Tú no eres así._

— Soy egoísta, pero lo sería más estando a su lado.

_— No va a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, ¿Qué excusa le darás?_

— No lo he pensado —admití—. Quizás le diga lo común. Que encontré otra chica y me di cuenta que ella es para mí. Es lo más probable.

_— La vas a dañar —suspiró._

— Lo sé, pero es lo mejor.

_— No lo es, ella te acepta—_

— No haré eso, Edward —mascullé, enfadado —. No voy a exponerla a tal peligro sólo porque quiero tenerla cerca. Eso sí sería egoísta.

Bufó.

_— Eres un caso, Emmett McCarthy. Un caso muuuuy difícil._

— Estoy tan mal, Edward. No sé qué hacer… T—tengo miedo. La amo, pero quiero protegerla. Y si en verdad la amo, debo… d—dejarla ir. Si tan sólo pudiera ser humano… Si pudiera volver… a ese momento. Lo habría evitado, lo juro.

_— Bella me aceptó —me recordó, triunfal—, y nos amamos mucho. Ella es muchísimo más débil que Rosalie, y llevamos tres años juntos. Puedes protegerla de otros peligros_…

— Yo soy un peligro.

_— No me refiero a ti, Emmett —gruñó._

— Lo sé… Pero ponte en mi lugar.

_— Em, escúchame. Tienes fuerza, eres rápido, y de esa forma puedes protegerla. Tú eres un peligro sólo si no te controlas, pero tu autocontrol es fuerte, y puedes soportarlo. Confío en ti, Emmett._

— Pero yo no. ¡No puedo arriesgarla a eso! ¿Y si no me controlo? No puedes poner las manos al fuego por mí, no estás seguro de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Suspiró, derrotado.

_— Haz lo que encuentres correcto…_

— Quiero ser humano…

_— Al menos, ya matamos a tus creadores. Sólo quedamos nosotros en la ciudad._

— Aún somos un peligro, no cambia las cosas.

_— Lo lamento, Emmett. Si pudiera volverte humano, no dudaría en hacerlo… —inhaló aire con lentitud— ¿Y si la transf—_

— Ni lo digas, no condenaré a tal ángel a una noche eterna. No lo merece.

_— Quieres estar con ella, es mi única opción restante._

— Antes prefiero quemarme.

_— Bella llegó. Lo siento, debo irme. Cuídate, suerte._

— Gracias por todo.

_— Cuando quieras. Adiós._

Colgué y lancé el móvil contra la pared. Los pedacitos del aparato repiquetearon contra el piso y suspiré. Era el quinto celular de la semana…

Bajé las escaleras y me tiré en el sillón, recordando sin proponérmelo. Si tan sólo me hubiera ido por donde debía…

**Flashback**

_Ya era bastante tarde, de seguro Rose se enfadaría si se enterara que llegaría a esta hora…_

_Me metí por una calle que suponía me haría llegar más temprano. A lo lejos, por la farola encendida de la vía pública, pude divisar una pareja. Al parecer, discutían._

_Seguí caminando; no me metería en problemas amorosos…_

_Y justo en ese momento, el chico tiró a la pelirroja al piso. Mi sorpresa aumentó cuando el muy maldito comenzó a patearla._

_— ¡Oye! —grité, mi rabia aumentando con cada paso que daba— ¡Déjala en paz!_

_Lo empujé al llegar a su lado._

_— ¿Quién demonios te crees para golpearla? —levanté a la chica con cuidado y la protegí con mi cuerpo._

_El moreno río secamente._

_— Vickie… —musitó con voz ronca— ¿Me haces el honor?_

_Escuché a la tal Vickie soltar una risita. Me apresó las muñecas en la espalda y las sostuvo con fuerza. El moreno se acercó a mí con ágiles pasos._

_Oh, genial. Ahora sería el doble de Edward._

_¡Eso! De seguro Edward me escucharía._

_— Por cierto, me llamo Laurent. Debes saber el nombre de tu asesino —me guiñó un ojo y sonrió—. Ahora, no te muevas. Te dolerá solo un poco._

_Corrió mi cabeza a un lado, dejando vía libre a mi cuello. Olfateó, ronroneando._

_— Miento, dolerá mucho._

_Enterró sus dientes en mi garganta y aullé de dolor. Me debatí entre los brazos de la pelirroja sin conseguir nada._

_— No te muevas, bonito —masculló Vickie en mi oído._

_Y de la nada, Edward apareció. Quitó a Laurent de mi garganta y empujó a la pelirroja._

_— Genial, siempre te entrometes —gruñó el moreno— Es falta de educación interrumpir de esa forma una cena. Pensé que lo sabías._

_— Es tu problema habitual, cuando dejes de pensar todo será mejor._

_Puso los ojos en blanco._

_— Bien, es todo tuyo. Sólo tenías que decir que querías un poco y te lo hubiéramos dado. Tómalo como un regalo, Vickie y yo nos vamos._

_Desaparecieron y mis piernas flaquearon._

_— Vamos, Em, no te vayas —me pidió cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse—. Hey, estoy aquí. Quédate conmigo, Emmett. Con Rosalie._

_Mis ojos se abrieron y Edward sonrió._

_— Eso es, te quiero despierto. Rose te necesita, sólo… —miró mi herida y tragó saliva— Oh, demonios…_

_— ¿Qu—que?_

_— ¿Te molesta beber sangre?_

_Negué._

_— Eso espero —me alzó en sus brazos y corrió a velocidad vampírica._

**Fin Flashback**

De eso, ya casi una semana. Una semana en la que había evitado a Rose, una semana de agonía pura, pensamientos confusos que me hacen odiarme cada vez más.

El teléfono sonó. Caminé hacia el y descolgué el auricular, colocándolo en mi oreja.

— ¿Diga?

_—Hola osito —me saludó Rose—. No te he visto, ni siquiera hemos hablado. Tampoco has ido al instituto. ¿Estás enfermo?_

— Ehm, no. E—es decir sí. No lo sé.

_— ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?_

— Estoy bien, Rose. No te preocupes.

_—Te he extrañado… —musitó con voz triste. Odiaba que hiciera eso._

— Yo también, Rose.

_— Déjame ir a verte ¿Si?_

— No, no es lo mejor. Mejor quédate en tu casa.

_— Em…_

— Por favor, Rosalie. Quédate en casa, yo te llamaré cuando esté mejor, ¿Sí?

Suspiró, derrotada.

_— De acuerdo, Allie vendrá por mí y… ¡Oh! Ya llegó. Oye, te amo, no lo olvides._

— Jamás lo haría. Yo también te amo.

_— Adiós, osito._

— Adiós

Colgué y me tiré al piso. Iba a ser bastante difícil, y muy doloroso mentirle de esa forma. Sólo esperaba que ella me creyera…

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, 14:17.<strong>

Salí de mi casa rumbo al café. La noche anterior le había dicho a Rose por un mensaje que necesitaba hablar con ella, y no se como diablos voy a hacerlo…

Todas esas personas, tan débiles…

Suspiré. Ahora lo más importante, era lo que le diría a Rose.

Entré al café y me senté en la mesa con menos gente alrededor. Una camarera se acercó a mí con una libreta en las manos.

— Buenas tardes, señor ¿Quiere algo de beber?

Le observé, sin darme cuenta, el cuello. La muchacha sonrió.

— Oh, Em ¿Qué tal? —saludó Bella.

Tragué saliva.

— Dios —me aferré de la silla con ambas manos y miré la mesa. Cuando solté la silla, los pedazos de espuma* cayeron.

— Shh, relájate ¿Estás bien?

— No sé como Edward lo soporta —gemí—. Hueles tan bien…

Bella rió

— Tres años y mucho amor de por medio. Creo que tú y Rose también podrí—

— No empieces. Yo no puedo, es… insoportable.

— No lo es. Tu autocontrol es altísimo y… Rose viene, compórtate.

Asentí. Bella volteó y se dirigió a la mesa del fondo.

Autocontrol, Emmett. Hazlo por ella.

— H—hola, Rose.

Se sentó frente a mí, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Inhalé con masoquismo. Oh por Dios.

— T—tenemos que hablar.

Esperó, expectante. Suspiré y comencé.

— Rose, me voy.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —inquirió, inocente.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella esperó de nuevo.

— Yo, me voy. No… —apreté la mandíbula y la observé con frialdad—. No podemos seguir juntos, Rosalie. Me voy del país.

Demoró dos latidos de corazón en comprender.

— ¿T—tú…? —sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lágrimas— ¿Estas rompiendo?

Cerré los ojos y asentí.

— Quiero decir, ¿Te irás sin más? ¿Y todo el amor que me prometiste? ¿Dónde quedó él "eres la mujer perfecta"?

— Me di cuenta que no es cierto. E—es decir… No eres para mí.

— ¡Somos la pareja perfecta! —gimió. Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

— Pero no almas gemelas.

Hipó.

— ¿Hay otra? —preguntó, ya sin fuerzas—. Al menos, déjame saber eso.

Detén esto, Emmett McCarthy. Le estás haciendo daño.

— Sí.

Bajó la mirada, llorando en silencio.

— Por eso no estuviste conmigo esta semana —susurró— ¿Cuándo te irás?

¡Ya basta!

— Hoy. Quise despedirme, de no hacerlo sería descortés.

— Descortés —repitió. En sus labios sonó más doloroso que en los míos. Levantó la vista a mis ojos —. Dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre.

— Soy humano, cometo errores —mentí.

— ¿Yo fui uno de tus errores?

Contraje mi rostro en una mueca.

— No lo tomes tan mal, Rose

— ¿¡Qué no lo tome tan mal! Yo te amo, Emmett. Llevamos casi cuatro años juntos, y yo imaginé todo este tiempo que tú también me amabas. Y una semana antes de nuestro aniversario, me dices que no soy para ti, y que tienes a otra chica.

— Entiéndeme, Rose. Debo irme del país…

— ¿Porqué? ¿Ella te lo pidió?

— No es eso…

— ¿Entonces? Dame una buena razón para dejarte ir, porque en serio, no quiero.

Suspiré, arrepentido por lo que iba a hacer.

— Porque yo no te amo, Rosalie. No eres para mí, y mucho menos lo soy yo para ti. No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya estoy haciendo, ya es demasiado. Pretendía decirte esto antes, pero… Te veías tan feliz, que no quise arruinarte el momento —puse la mirada más fría que tenía y no volví a cambiarla—. Quiero decir, tus padres se preocuparían si estuvieras triste, y eso no está bien.

— ¿Y ahora te importa eso, Emmett? Dijiste que no me amabas.

— Pero no que no me importabas —mascullé con voz tajante—. Mira, Rose. Esto llegó demasiado lejos, y lo siento, De veras lo siente, pero estoy seguro que en una o dos semanas olvidarás todo esto y encontrarás algo mejor.

— ¿Me estás insinuando que soy una rápida? Tú no entiendes nada de sentimientos. Eres… —sollozó y se puso de pie—. Siento haberte encontrado, no sabía tus verdaderos sentimientos, Lamentablemente, no soy adivina.

— Rose, espera.

— Debes arreglar tu maleta, ya no te quito más tiempo.

Me levanté y la seguí a la puerta. Tomé su brazo, volteándola a mí.

—Te deseo lo mejor. De verdad encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.

— Ojalá no me deje como tú —murmuró.

— Quiero que seas feliz.

— No te cruces en mi camino otra vez.

— Prometo no hacerlo. Oye… — le sonreí—, te quiero.

Cerró los ojos.

— ¿No te cansas de dañarme? Ya está bien, si querías verme hecha pedazos, ¡Bingo! Lo conseguiste. Ya no es necesario que sigas mintiendo. Sólo… l—lárgate y no vuelvas.

— No lo haré, no pasarás por lo mismo otra vez. Al menos, no por mi culpa.

Solté su brazo y ella hipó otra vez. Me dio una última mirada antes de darme la espalda e irse.

Bella se puso a mi lado.

— No encontrarás alguien como ella otra vez, Emmett. Perdiste lo único que valía en verdad la pena.

— Prefiero perderla de mi lado a matarla y quitarla de este mundo —respondí en voz baja y suspiré—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Bella. Me iré hoy, o de seguro mañana iré de rodillas a casa de los Hale por el perdón de Rose.

— En ese caso, quédate.

Negué y la abracé.

— Cuídate mucho, Em.

— Igual tú, Bells. Cuida a Edward, eres la única que puede dañarlo.

Me alejé y sonreí. Alaska estaría bien, por un tiempo… supongo…

* * *

><p>BlueChocolate: Estamos contentas de poder subir nuestra segunda creación esperamos que les guste demasiado. ¿Un review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **La historia es de nuestra completa propiedad, el (la) que la robe y la suba a otra página será cortado en trozitos y quemado hasta morir. Los personajes son de nuestra adorara Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Emmett deja a Rose por convertirse en un vampiro, y ella, destrozada, intenta buscar solución; casarse con Royce King un año despúes. ¿Qué pasará cuando Emmett vuelva por Rose? AU —Rosalie & Emmett

* * *

><p><strong>Never is to late<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**RosaliePOV**

_Después de un año..._

Esta tarde iríamos al centro comercial a mirar por milésima vez mi vestido de novia.

Faltaban exactamente dos días y _aún _no tenía el vestido adecuado.

Recordé la semana pasada haber llamado a _Blumarine*, _para saber si tenía algún vestido perfecto para mí.

Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Ni Alice estaba entusiasmada en mi boda... Aunque creía que era lo mejor. Así podría olvidar, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Sonó mi móvil a mi lado. Decía "Bella" en la pantalla.

—Hola, Bells.

—Hola, Rose ¿Lista para salir de compras? —sabía que estaba intentando sonar entusiasmada, pero eso no se lo creía ni Charilie.

—Si, Bella. Lo estoy.

—De acuerdo. Alice está doblando en la esquina, llegamos en cinco. Sal ahora.

Colgué mi móvil y lo guardé en mi bolso. Tal como Bella lo había dicho, cinco segundos después comenzó a sonar el claxon del Porsche de Alice.

Me subí al coche y saludé a mis amigas poco entusiasmada.

—Vamos, Rose. Cambia la cara —intentó animarme Bella —. Después de todo, es tu boda.

Sonreí, pero no de alegría,

—Y tú elegiste tu futuro —agregó Alice.

—Lo sé, Alice. Más miedo me da saber que no estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Créeme, Rose, que _no _estás haciendo lo correcto —aclaró Bella.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Esperarlo? Después que me abondonó, no creo que tenga agallas para regresar —mascullé, enfadada.

—Rose, tranquilízate. No hablemos más del tema, ¿Si? Ahora vamos a comprar tu vestido de boda —me tranquilizó Allie.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entrando y saliendo de tiendas. Me cambié exageradas veces de vestido, sólo para encontrar uno perfecto, como decía Alice.

—Vamos, Rose. ¡Hay millones de vestidos hermosos! Sólo elige uno —pidió Bella, su voz denotaba cansancio.

—Mira este —señaló Alice un vestido plateado.

Era hermoso, pero no tenía el más mínimo interés de buscar el vestido perfecto.

Entramos a la tienda. Juré que si no encontraba el indicado me iría.

Miré la vitrina; un vestido beige adornaba toda la ventana.

La parte de atrás era un corsé, y luego, la cola, estaba recogida con varias decoraciones. La delantera —el corsé —Estaba adornado con lentejuelas de flores y también la parte de más abajo caía recogida con más adornos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, señoritas? —preguntó la vendedora, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

—Quiero este —dije señalando el hermoso vestido —, en talla 3.

—De acuedo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Miré de nuevo y miré la etiqueta, "Bridal Wedding", era uno de los diseñadores que estaban en la lista de Alice.

—¡Alice, Alice! ¡Mira! —susurró Bella.

Miré a su dirección. Bella apuntaba hacia afuera.

—Es Emmett.

Su nombre abrió la herida en mi pecho, y las imágenes junto a él pasaron frente a mis ojos.

**Flashback**

_Me había mandado un mensaje, diciendo que nos veríamos en el café. Era nuestro aniversario número dos. Recuerdo que ese día estaba muy hiperventilada, Alice me ayudó a alistarme, y cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, emprendí rumbo al café._

_Me senté en una silla, y le pregunté a Bella _—_quien trabaja ahí_—_ si Emmett había llegado._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_De pronto, unas manos taparon mi vista._

—_Mi princesita, ¿Estás lista para la sorpresa? _—_escuché su hermosa voz._

—_Si, mi osito._

_Me ayudó a levantarme, me colocó una venda en los ojos. Como siempre, tan caballerosamente, me ayudó a subir su coche. Unos minutos de viaje, para luego estarestacionados._

_Caminamos por un lugar lleno de piedras ¡Podre de mis tacones! Si fuera otra persona que me hubiese traído por aquí, me hubiera negado rotundamente._

_Me sentó en el pasto y sacó la venda. El lugar que había frente a mis ojos era indescriptible. Precioso, como nada que hubiera visto antes lleno de flores a su alrededor. _

—_¿Te gusta? —preguntó en mi oído._

—_Es hermoso..._

—_Pero no más que tú —sonrió._

—_Te amo —susurré, al tiempo que atraía su rostro al mío para besarlo._

—_Yo también._

_Hablamos toda la tarde. Él era mi príncipe, el mejor. _Mi osito_._

_Me tomó las manos. Ya no reía, su rostro estaba completamente serio._

—_¿Qué pasa, osito? —pregunté. No me gustaba mucho que se pusiera así_

—_Quiero que me prometas algo._

_Yo asentí, confundida._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Que me prometas que hasta que yo esté vivo, tú me vas a amar._

—_Te lo prometo. Te amo, y prometo nunca dejar de amarte._

—_Juro nunca, nunca dejarte —agregó Emmett._

**Fin Flashback**

Y una semana antes de nuestro aniversario, hizo mi vida una mierda. Había sido el peor día de mi existencia.

Él dijo que no me quería... Después de tantos besos, de... Todas las veces que dijo que me amaba. Pero él prometió no volver...

—¿Q—qué dijiste, Bella? —balbuceé, sin contener las lágrimas.

—Que vi a Emmett...

Miré y no había nada. Mi pecho estaba contraído.

—¿Llevarás ese? —preguntó Alice, apuntando la caja que la vendedora había traído.

Lo pagué y me lo llevé.

—Tenemos que ver los zapatos, y el ramo de rosas y... —Alice comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. Claramente, quería que todo estuviese listo.

—No, Alice. Hoy no.

Bella y Alice asintieron, no hablaron más en todo el recorrido.

Alice estacionó el coche frente a mi casa, y yo baje.

—Adiós, chicas.

—Adiós Rose —dijeron las dos a coro.

Abrí la puerta de mi alcoba y me tiré en la cama. Lancé mis tacones a donde los llamara la suerte, las lágrimas sin poder contener un segundo más resbalaron por mis mejillas.

—¡¿Porqué te fuiste Emmett? ¡En estos momentos seriamos tan felices! —le grité al viento.

Y lloré hasta poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>EmmettPOV <strong>

Necesitaba verla. Había cometido un error y hablaría con ella.

_Claro, te diste cuenta un año después que fue un error..._

Mi apartamento se veía tan vacío sin su sonrisa, sin su alería, sin su amor...

Fui al centro comercial, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

—Quiero este... en talla tres —su voz aún era la misma, al igual que su olor.

Me giré a su dirección, y no pude creer lo que vi. Estaba en una tienda de vestidos de novia.

_Ella dijo que se casaría conmigo..._

_Lo dijo antes de que la dejaras, imbécil, _y mi conciencia, no me dejaba en paz.

Pero de todos modos, era cierto. Ella era feliz, y no debía interrumpir su felicidad. De todas formas, le había prometido no volver.

—Es Emmett —escuché a Bella

¡No! ¡Ella no podía verme!

Salí a velocidad vampírica hasta mi departamento.

Ordené todas mis cosas, ya que aún estaban en la maleta.

Las horas pasaron —y ya extrañaba el dormir... —, y no pude pensar en nada.

El timbre de mi departamento sonaba. Bella estaba afuera, su dulce olor no se confundía.

Le abrí la puerta.

—Hey —dije, intentando no respirar.

—Volviste... —suspiró, sonriendo. Se tiró a mis brazos.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Te vi en el centro comercial, y el único lugar que puedes estar es este —señaló el piso de mi departamento.

—¿Qué quieres? —intenté sonar frío.

—Vine a decirte que hables con Rose. Ella no está bien.

—No me mientas, la vi en el centro comercial. Estaba comprando su vestido de novia — mi pecho se oprimió e intenté no recordar ese momento —.E—estaba... _feliz._

—¡Ella no es feliz! —gritó, sus ojos se destilaban furia—. Esta haciendo esto para olvidarte. Cuando te había visto, te apunté, y ella se giró. Sus ojitos brillaron, como antes, Emmett... Ella te ama.

—Bella, no mientas para hacerme sentir bien.

—¿¡Quién te está mintiendo? ¡Velo con tus propios ojos! ¿Sabes que? Me harté, no seguiré discutiendo contigo, con alguien que no quiere aceptar la verdad.

Me quedé helado, sin poder decir nada. Bella me había gritado, y eso, no era que oucrriese todos los días.

Quizás, sólo quizás, ella... tuviera razón.

Sin pensarlo, me fui a la casa de Rose. Estaba todo oscuro. Ella aún no entraba. Sus tacones se oían desde lejos, se acercaban de a poco. Oí como giraban la manilla. Rápidamente, me escondí detrás de la cortina de su habitación.

Tiró sus tacones lejos y se puso a llorar —Joder, como odiaba verla así—.

—¡¿Porque te fuiste, Emmett? ¡En estos momentos seríamos tan felices! —gritó

De ese momento, todo tuvo sentido. Mi mente se aclaró, y entendí que la amaba, y la necesitaba en estos momentos. Haría todo lo posible por evitar esa boda, costara lo que costara.

No dejaría que nuestro amor se desechara. Con ella, mi mundo parecía ser un lugar amable... Ojalá siguiera queriéndome como yo a ella. Sin Rose, no era nadie...

Me quedé toda la noche pensando en qué le diría a Rose, pero me fue imposible pensar en algo hermoso.

El sonido de mi móvil me hizo saltar de la impresión. Un mensaje de texto de Bella.

_Sé que hoy vas a hacer lo correcto_

_Te quiere, Bells._

¿Cómo podía ser que ella supiera? Caminé de un lado a otro, esperando que la hora avanzara. Tenía un plan, y esperaba que saliera a la perfección.

Mi timbre sonó, era Edward.

—Volviste —suspiró, feliz. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Yo asentí.

—Dijiste que no volverías...

—Lo sé, pero no aguantaba más. Debo evitar esa boda, Rose no se puede casar.

—Aún la amas ¿Verdad? —preguntó Edward

—Sí, Edward. Y no me jodas diciéndome cosas como "_te lo dije"_, ni nada de eso, porque...

Edward rió.

—Me alegra que hagas lo correcto esta vez.

—Gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme en todo.

—De nada —me abrazó —. Nos vemos luego, tengo que estar con Bella en la iglesia. Es la dama de honor...

* * *

><p>*Blumarine: Diseñador de vestidos muy famoso y muy talentoso.<p>

BlueChocolate: Estamos muy contentas de poder subir esta historia más seguido, lo único que pedimos es un review. Los amamos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: La historia es de nuestra completa propiedad, el/la que la robe y la suba a otra página será cortado en trocitos y quemado. Los personajes son de nuestra adorara Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Emmett deja a Rose por convertirse en un vampiro, y ella, destrozada, intenta buscar solución; casarse con Royce King un año después. ¿Qué pasará cuando Emmett vuelva por Rose? AU —Rosalie & Emmett

* * *

><p><strong>Never is to late.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Faltaba exactamente una hora para la boda. Me vestí con unos jeans—no iría con terno, no estaba invitado—una camisa gris con el cuello y las mangas cortas blancas y mis zapatillas. Saqué mis llaves, vi por última vez el reloj y me dirigí a la iglesia.

Al llegar, no había nadie fuera de la iglesia.

_Todos deben estar viendo como se casa Rosalie, _pensé

Esperé a que el padre dijera las palabras exactas

— Queridos hermanos, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que habla ahora o calle para siempre

Jalé las puertas.

— ¡Yo me opongo! —grité

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Me giré para ver si había oído mal. No lo había hecho; ahí en la puerta estaba parado mi príncipe de mi cuento de hadas.

— ¡Detente, por favor! —gritó, y luego me miró con el amor desbordando de sus ojos—. Rose, nadie te ama como yo lo he hecho. Mi princesita hermosa, si te casas, te llevarás mi vida. Esto es como el fin de una novela, nuestra historia es la más bella —me habló mirándome a los ojos —. Por favor, espero que esta boda sea una pesadilla.

Miré a mis amigas. Alice, su sonrisa iluminaba toda la iglesia y que hablar de Bella...

—Un momento padre. Por favor, no permita esto. Es un error, yo le explicaré: Mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy*, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer que está en el altar, Rosalie Lilian Hale.

En su boca mi nombre sonaba como un poema.

— Les contaré a todos la historia de nuestro amor... Hace un año que rompimos. Nos amábamos como locos, y ahora se casa para intentar borrarme... —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó—: Yo no renuncio a tu rechazo y vengo dispuesto a todo y no me moveré de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella —me apuntó.

Yo solamente intenté contener mis lágrimas.

— Mi amor, recapacita. Recuerda cuando hicimos un pacto que nos amaríamos hasta el fin de nuestra existencia. Mi amor, por favor perdóname. No te abandoné, mi viaje fue muy necesario y prometo explicarte luego el porqué...

¡Dios, iba a matarme con tanta dulzura!

— Y ahora me dirijo a ti, Royce —dijo, hablándole a mi futuro "marido" —. Yo conozco tus defectos y todos tus íntimos secretos, ¿Qué pasa que no dices nada Royce? Tú nunca la harás feliz.

— Royce... perdóname —susurré.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Vas a dejarme, Rosalie? —espetó con voz agria — ¿Por el idiota que te dejó?

— El idiota que la dejó la ama con todo su... _c—corazón__._

— ¿Eso no fue lo que me negaste al irte?

— Tenía que irme por...

— ¿Por quién? ¿Por _ella_? —hipé, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas — ¡Por supuesto! Ahora entiendo. Ella te dejó y viniste por el consuelo de Rose. ¿Es eso?

— ¡Cállate! —gritó, ahora furioso. Con dos pasos llegó a mí y tomó mis manos—. Rose, ¿Me crees que jamás dejé de amarte? Sólo déjame explicarte todo, sólo eso, y luego puedes mandarme a la China si lo deseas.

— Y—yo... —miré a Bella. Ambas asintieron, sonrientes—. D—de acuerdo…

— Haber, señorita Hale. No voy a dejarte ir con este enfermo.

Emmett gruñó.

— Mira, estúpido. No tiene porqué pedirte permiso para salir. Ella no te ama, y jamás lo hará.

— Cállate, idiota. Ya la dañaste, déjala en paz. Ahora es mía.

— Hey, hey —Edward se levantó—. Estamos en una iglesia, insultos y golpes afuera ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú vas a detenerme? —Royce me tiró a un lado.

— Por supuesto, ¿Quién más?

— ¡Oigan! —Jasper se puso junto a Edward— ¡Los tres, fuera!

— Pero... —dijeron los tres a coro

— ¡F—U—E—R—A!

Alice y Bella rieron. Los chicos salieron y yo los seguí.

— Bien— Emmett se subió las mangas y Royce se quitó la chaqueta —Ven, Royce ¿Quieres pelea? Con gusto.

— ¡No! —Chillé — Por favor Emmett, ¿Podemos hablar?

Bajó la guardia de inmediato al escucharme y sonrió como bobo.

—C—claro —caminó a mí con una sonrisa. Me tendió su brazo y me colgué de él.

— ¡Rosalie, si te vas con él, no me casaré contigo!

Me giré a él.

— Lo siento Royce. De veras lo siento... pero yo a—amo a Emmett.

Gruñó.

— ¡Maldita perra mentirosa! —gritó y se acercó a mí. Emmett me protegió con su cuerpo.

— Ven aquí, idiota. Nadie trata así a Rose.

— Córrete y déjame verle el rosto de esa puta.

Emmett tomó impulso con el brazo y estampó su puño en su mandíbula

— ¡Repítelo, y juro que te mato! —se tiraron al piso. Emmett no dejaba de golpearlo y Royce sangraba de todos lados.

— ¡Basta Emmett! ¡Suéltalo! Por favor —sollocé. Me tiré de rodillas al piso son poder contener lo que sentía. Lloré, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward corrieron a mí.

— Jazz, Ed, vayan a separar a Em de ese idiota —ordenó Allie.

Ambos asintieron.

— Calma, Rossie. Ya está todo bien, ¿Ves que Em te ama? Siempre te lo dije —Bella sonrió, abrazándome.

— No imaginé mi boda de este modo —hipé. Bella y Allie suspiraron.

— Siempre quisiste que el amor de tu vida te defendiera a golpes —me recordó la duende, triunfal. Yo reí —. Aunque no era la idea que fuera en una iglesia...

— ¡Alice!

— Quiero decir, Em te ama —sonrió, yo la imité—. Ven ¿Vamos? Deja de llorar, el maquillaje se correrá.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Emmett corrió a mi lado y se arrodilló frente a mí.

— Escúchame, por favor. Rose, yo jamás dejé de amarte, y no podría. No tengo la fuerza de voluntad. Mi vida, eso eres. Mi vida, mi cielo, mi sol, las estrellas son opacas a tu lado. Sólo quiero que me dejes explicarte todo, y luego haz lo que desees. No te juzgaré, sea cual sea tu decisión. No importa, yo te amaré de todos modos. Y nunca, _nunca_ dejaré de hacerlo. Sólo... dame cinco minutos a solas, y luego puedes dejarme.

— No, no... —inhalé aire—Soy toda oídos.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Podemos hablar... _solos_?

Asentí.

— ¡Rosalie, ven a casarte ahora mismo! —rugió Royce.

Negué, sin voltearme.

— Ya no, Royce. No soy tu segunda opción, y no puedes tratarme de esa manera— Emmett tomó mi mano. Salimos y caminamos unos minutos en silencio.

— Explícame, Emmett —pedí.

Inhaló aire.

— Bien, aquí voy. Por favor, no me interrumpas, y lo que voy a decirte es un secreto. Edward y Bella lo saben, nadie más ¿De acuerdo? —asentí y el sonrió—. Okey, mira... ¿Recuerdas esa semana que no estuve contigo? —volví a asentir, él inhaló aire—. Esa semana tuve un problema. Todo lo que ocurrió luego, tiene como base eso. Lo hice para protegerte. Lo que menos quería era hacerte daño, lo juro, pero no confió en mí lo suficiente para tenerte a mi lado. De todos modos comprendí que no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado, es como una agonía. Todas las veces que Edward me visitó estaba en la misma posición. Sólo salía para alimentarme cuando fuera realmente necesario, todo el resto del tiempo estuve pensando en ti. Recordándote como lo más valioso en todo mi mundo, y agradeciéndole a Dios haberte conocido y haberme otorgado la oportunidad de darte mi amor y que tú me lo dieras a mí. Y lo lamento, sólo quiero tu perdón, es lo mínimo que pido. Y aunque no me creas, sigo amándote, cada día más. Te quise proteger_ ¡__Lo juro_! Me sentí tan mal cuando te vi tan deshecha, tan rota... Nunca he podido aguantar el verte sufrir. Intenté matarme, muchas veces. Pero por lo que soy... es difícil. No es como que...

— Emmett, dime lo que eres. No te juzgaría jamás.

— Bien —gimió y se puso frente a mí, tomando mis manos con la vista clavado en el piso—. Soy... un v—vampiro.

* * *

><p>C-H-A-N-!<p>

Bluechocolate: WOw! Estamos muy contentas de escribir para ustedes... El prox el Gran final! Que pasara?Vamos un review :) Los y Las queremos a todos y todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: La historia es de nuestra completa propiedad, el/la que osea a quitárnosla, se verá en serio peligro de muerte. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Emmett deja a Rose por convertirse en un vampiro, y ella, destrozada, intenta buscar solución; casarse con Royce King un año después. ¿Qué pasará cuando Emmett vuelva por Rose? AU —Rosalie & Emmett

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>ólo e**ll**a me ba**s**ta..._

* * *

><p>—<em>Bien —gimió y se puso frente a mí, tomando mis manos con la vista clavada en el piso—Soy... un V—vampiro<em>

(...)

**E' POV**

Su quijada cayó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Soltó mus manos como si tuviera la peste.

— T—tú...

— No te haré daño, lo juro. No me dejes, Rose.

— ¿T—te fuiste para prot—tegerme?

Iba a dejarme, estaba seguro.

— Si...

Y en ese momento, su boca chocó con la mía.

— ¡Eres tan lindo, Em! —chilló. La abracé con fuerza — no demasiada, claro—, estrechándola contra mi pecho.

— ¿No me dejarás?

—Jamás.

— ¿No me odias?

— No podría.

Besé su cabeza, feliz.

— Gracias.

— Gracias a tí por contarme todo.

— No. A tí por no dejarme a pesar de lo que soy.

— Te extrañé tanto.

— También yo, no imaginas cuanto, mi amor.

— He pensado cada día en tí.

— Igual yo...

— Y estás de nuevo conmigo...

— Rose, te tengo una propuesta.

Se separó de mí, sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál?

Sonreí.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Claro que sí, mi osito —susurró y me besó.

— Gracias de nuevo. Iremos a comprar hoy mismo el anillo ¿Te parece?

— Si —sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos. Yo la dí vueltas y ella rió.

* * *

><p><em>Dos días después...<em>

**R' POV**

— ¿¡El vestido, Allie? —Chillé.

— Aquí, ya calmate Rose —puso los ojos en blanco, entregándome el vestido—. Bluemarie te mandó saludos y te deseó suerte para la boda.

— Vale, gracias —me metí dentro del vestido y Alice lo abrochó en la espalda.

— Ponte la liga —me la lanzó Bella y Alice me entregó los tacones. Levanté el vestido y me puse la liga en la pierna, luego me calcé los zapatos.

— ¿El ramo? —preguntó Bella.

— Aquí —respondió Alice.

— ¿El velo?

— Aquí.

— Los pétalos de rosa.

— ¡Aquí! Ugh, ¡Van a matarme! Todo está listo, sólo falta que llegue el carro...

— ¿Carro? —inquirí.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué querías irte en bus? Te irás en una carroza. Como una princesa.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Son fabulosas, chicas. Claramente, las mejores amigas que pudieron darme.

Alice sonrió y Bella me abrazó.

— Suficiente, los abrazos luego de la boda, porque si lloras se te correrá el maquillaje —puse los ojos en blanco y las chicas rieron.

— La carroza acaba de llegar y estamos en la hora. Ya vámonos —Bella me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y Alice levantó la cola del vestido.

Salimos de casa. Gracias a Dios, era un lindo día y no estaba lloviendo.

Clavé mi mirada en la hermosa carroza de madera blanca que estaba frente a mí. Estaba decorada de todos lados y hasta los caballos que la llevaban tenían flores en su cabello.

— Oh —solté. Alice y Bella rieron.

— Hermosa ¿Verdad?

Asentí. Estaba demasiado feliz para decir algo.

— ¿Quién lo consiguió? Alice de Hale —Alice sonrió—. ¿No les conté? ¡Jasper me pidió matrimonio!

Me reí.

— Sabía eso desde que lo planeó, Allie. Yo fuí a comprar el anillo con él —inhalé aire—. Ya es hora; debo irme —las chicas sonrieron y me abrazaron .

— Suerte. Nos vemos luego.

El chico que... ¿Jacob?

— ¿Tú? —espeté —Bien, todo era hermoso.

Jacob rió.

— Sólo vámonos. Ven, déjame ayudarte —me tendió la mano y la tomé. Subí con cuidado de no arruinar el vestido. Me senté y suspiré. Jacob fué adelante, con los caballos.

* * *

><p><strong>E' POV<strong>

— No va a llegar, no va a llegar, no va a llegar...

— ¡Emmett! —gritó Jasper— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Tu pesimismo me tiene harto!

— ¡Al fin me entiendes! —bromeé. Luego me puse serio otra vez—. ¿Porqué se demora tanto?

— Porque es mujer —suspiró—, y un poco de suspenso no te hará mal —sonrió golpeándome las costillas con el codo —. Ya calmate, va a llegar. Solo quiere verse... perfecta.

— Ella es perfecta —gruñí.

— Como digas —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. ¡Hey, ahí viene!

Mi mirada voló inmediatamente a la entrada.

— Oh por Dios —susurré. Edward rió a mi lado.

— El vestido le queda bien.

— Le queda perfecto...

Jasper fué a por ella y la dejó a la mitad del pasillo

— Suerte —le susurró. Ella solo sonrió y respondió un silencioso "Gracias".

Verla así, tan perfecta, convertía esos segundos en los mejores de mi existencia. Llegó a mi lado con una sonrisa y yo tomé su mano.

— Hola —susurré. Rose rió.

— Hola —me apretó la mano cariñosamente. El cura nos sonrió y comenzó.

_(...)_

Lo único que importaba para mí, era su respuesta. Era lo único que me mantendría vivo de ahora en adelante. Lo único que tenía un valor, aparte de Rose.

— Si, quiero —respondí, casi de forma mecánica. Dos segundos más, y todo tendría sentido para mí de nuevo.

_Sólo un..._

— Sí, quiero.

Me equivocaba._ Estos _habían sido los segundos más felices de toda mi existencia

— Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer —concluyó el sacerdote—. Puede besar a la novia.

Sonreí, volteándome a Rose. Jalé su mano hacía mí y acerqué su rostro al suyo.

— Te amo —susurré y la besé. La tiré hacia atrás, sosteniéndola con mi brazo. Ella rió y se separó de mí.

— Yo también, osito.

Tomé su mano con firmeza y salímos de la iglesia. Los pétalos de rosa calleron a montones, y Rose rió, feliz.

Ya afuera, los abrazos fueron incontables. Pasábamos de brazos en brazos. Lo único que quería era a Rose a mi lado.

— ¡Emmett!—Bella se tiró a mis brazos y yo la levanté—. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Ves? Hiciste lo correcto, y estoy orgullosa de tí.

— Gracias, Bells —musité.

Edward apareció a nuestro lado.

— Ahí estas, Bella —tomó su mano y sonrió—. Oh, Em ¿Ves que todo salió bien? Sólo debes confiar en tí.

— Lo sé, gracias a ambos por haberme apoyado —sonreí.

— Creo que debes hablar con Allie y Jazz. Son tus amigos y tiene derecho a saberlo.

— ¿No se alejarán? Quiero decir ¿No me evitarán?

Ambos sonrieron.

— No, no lo harán —prometió Edward.

_Más te vale_, pensé. Edward rió.

— Yo me encargo si eso ocurre. Pero confía en mí, no va a pasar.

_Bien lo que tú digas, ¿Dónde está Rose?_

— Con Allie, en la entrada.

— ¿Quieren hablar en voz alta? Me estresan —Bella me miró—. Gracias ¿Puedes?

Asentí.

— Eres algo sensible —bromeé. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Yo volteé y fui en dirección a Rose.

— Hola —susurré en su oído. Se estremeció.

— H—hola —balbuceó. Volteó a mí y me abrazó—. Soy tan feliz.

— Yo también, gracias a tí.

— Eres lo mejor para mí. Gracias por estar aquí, a mi lado.

Sonreí.

— Gracias por aceptarme, tal cual soy...

Rió.

— Te aceptaría como fueras para tenerte a mi lado —me besó y luego se separ —Te amo.

— Yo también.

Y _ése_ fué el mejor día de mi existencia. Soy feliz y pase lo que pase, sé que la tengo a mi lado. Sólo eso me basta.

Sólo _ella_ me basta.

* * *

><p><em> Hello dudes! Aquí, nuestro último cap c: Esperamos que de verdad les haya gustado. Creo que hasta sentimos un poco de pena, porque nos gustaba mucho y ya lo terminamos c: Ojalá sea de su agrado. Esperamos que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad con sus familias, y que tengan un hermoso año nuevo c: Nos leemos por ahí! <em>

_Un Review?_

_+S & Conaaa._


End file.
